The Dragon Slayer, Natsu
by kevinpatricks123
Summary: Natsu is an antisocial. He hates people when he was tortured when he was little. He stumbles across Fairy Tail and other guilds when he travels. Will they be able to open up the boys heart or will he succumbed deeper to darkness? Find out! Kinda Darker Natsu, NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT ME.

* * *

It was late night at an inhabited forest. It was at that moment when a certain pink haired boy cries and sat down at a tree stump.

"WAAA!" cried the boy.

Not long after, there were giant shadows roaming over the pitiful little boy. The boy looked towards the skies and founds dragons! 3 gigantic dragons to be exact. The boy suddenly stumbled backwards. The dragons then landed in front of the boy. One was pure white, one was pitch black, and one was bloody red.

"P-please d-don't kill me…" the boy trembled as he looked towards the dragons.

"**What are you doing here, young one?" **asked one of the dragon.

"I ran from my village"

"**Why boy?" **another one asked

"Because they've tortured me. Days and days torture non-stop."

"**How pitiful of you." **the last one said.

"**What is your name, boy?"**

"I'm Natsu. I'm five years old. What about you all?"

"**I'm Lynch, The Light Dragon King" **the white one said with kindness in his tone.

"**I'm Yami, The Dark Dragon King" **the black one said as he puffed his chest proudly.

"**I'm Flame, The Fire Dragon King" ** the red one said, same tone as Lynch but with pride.

The dragons introduced themselves as Natsu was left at awe. Well of course he will be amazed, I mean 3 most powerful, respected, and feared creature that ever lived met him.

"So can I come with you guys?" Natsu said.

"**Absolutely no" **roared Yami. Natsu trembled with his roar.

"**Yami!" **Lynch and Flame snarled. **" Why do you want to go with us, boy?" **The two asked.

"I want to get my revenge on those trashes." Natsu said with his front hair shadowing his face. Suddenly, an enormous magic was force was detected by the dragons.

"_This magic power! So powerful! _The dragons thought. _"This is going to be interesting."_

With a smirk on their faces, The Light Dragon Lynch, The Dark Dragon Yami, and The Fire Dragon Flame said **"Alright, we decided to let you goes with us." **Natsu's face then showing a happy expression.

"**If-" ** Natsu then frowned. "**You are going to be our student and listen to what we say**"

"Yes, Master!" Natsu said with a salute.

"**Very well then. Get on my back" **the light dragon said.

Natsu then gets on the back of Lynch. Finally the dragons and Natsu flies towards their destination.

After Natsu and the dragons arrived at their destination, which is a cave, they settle down as they slept.

* * *

The next morning Natsu and the dragons were out for training.

"**Okay Natsu, today we will teach you about Dragon Slaying Magic."** The dragons said.

"What's a Dragon Slaying Magic?" Natsu asked.

"**A Dragon Slaying Magic is a kind of Lost Magic that will enhance the user to have dragon-like abilities such as enhanced smelling, enhanced vision, enhanced hearing and enhanced power."**

"What are you blabbering about? I don't understand."

"**God, it means it will make you stronger."**

"Really okay then."

Then, Lynch goes towards the overexcited Natsu and opens his mouth. Suddenly a torrent of light ray launched from the jaws of the mighty dragon.

"WOW!" Natsu said with his sparkling eyes full of amazement.

"**You will learn that first". "It's called the Light Dragon's Roar"** explained Lynch. He and Natsu then looked at the damage it caused.

"I want to learn that one!" said Natsu

"**Very well. First, concentrate the magic at your mouth."**

"Uhuh" Nodded Natsu.

"**Then aim your target. Finally let that magic out." "Are you ready? Go!"**

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared and then the torrent of light earlier shot out of his mouth.

"**Impressive Natsu"**

"**Now try this, Dark Dragon Roar!"** Yami roared while a torrent of black ray shot out of his mouth.

"Okay, Dark Dragon Roar!" Natsu roared, the same torrent that goes out of Yami's mouth. Yami then smiled at the boy

"**Wow look at that, the boy can do it!"**

"**My turn, Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Flame yelled. But this time a stream of fire comes out of his mouth.

"Heh, that's easy. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled. The stream of fire earlier shot out of his mouth.

"Nice one Natsu!" Flame said.

"Really? Thank you Flame!" Natsu cheered.

"_Hmm…this kid, he got some potential. _Lynch thought. _Let's see what will happen if I taught him a secret dragon slayer technique. _Smirk Lynch.

"Okay Natsu. Your training is over. Remember all we have taught you. Tomorrow we will teach you a new move." Said Lynch.

"What is it?" asked Natsu.

"It a secret" "Now go to sleep so you won't be tired tomorrow."

"Fine. Night y'all!"

"Good night Natsu" said the three dragon.

After Natsu slept, the dragons are assembling. They talked about their new "son" and the moves that they will teach. Suddenly, Lynch said something to them.

"**How about we teach him a Secret Dragon Slayer Art?"** he asked.

"**I don't think he's ready yet, Lynch."** Yami said.

"**Yeah, he will need to be ready for that."** Flame said.

"**But looked at the damage he caused with simple moves. What will happen if he use Secret Dragon Slayer Art?"**

"**Well lets wait a few more days to make sure he's ready"**

"**Okay"**

And with that done, the dragons decided to rest. Lynch was thinking about the power that the boy had. He could be very strong. Even so, he's getting tired and he decided to leave that for another time.

A few years after Natsu met the dragon, he has grown more powerful. He learns to hate humans because of what they have done to him. All of a sudden, on faithful day, he wakes up and he realized that he was alone.

After a good day of searching his fathers, he stumbles upon a letter and decided to read it (A/N : the dragons teach him how to read and stuff.) It says:

"_**Dear Natsu our beloved son. If you are reading this letter, you may realize that we are not there .We are very sorry to leave you alone. We have to attend something that you didn't need to know. By the time you are old enough, you will know. Be safe Natsu. See you again."**_

"Daaaad!" cried Natsu. Now he has nobody to love him. But maybe he will find someone out there. So he set out to his cave to Magnolia and find a life. But, this, is where all begin.

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys, it's Kevin and I'm so sorry for disappointing you with the story I've made before. This story is pretty much like my older story, you know, Natsu OOC kinda thing. So enjoy this story and favorite, follow, and review. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT ME.

* * *

It's been a week after Natsu was left by the dragons, a tough week for the dragon slayer. The seven year old Natsu was struggling for his life. There was no one that took feed him, no one to guard him from the harshness of life, he was all alone. Well that's until that day.

_Flashback_

_It was one morning when Natsu get into a village. The name of the village is Tundrania. In that village people was happy and cheery while he was gloomy. Just then he met a little girl, the same age of him. They both talked._

"_Who are you?" Natsu said coldly_

"_I'm Jane. Who are you?" said the girl happily_

"_My name is not important. What do you want with me?"_

"_I want to befriend you, besides there's a party"_

"_I'm not going, and besides I don't want to be your friend." spat Natsu_

"_Why? Come one."_

"_No."_

"_Oh come on!"_

"_I said NO dammit!" Natsu yelled at the girl, making her cry. Natsu then panicked._

"_Hey stop crying, uh…I'm sorry okay" the girl still cries, even she cries louder._

"_Uh…okay I'll be your friend" hearing this, the girl stopped crying._

"_Then (sob) what's your (sob) name?" the girl asked._

"_My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragoryn" (A/N : This is the best name I got so far)_

"_Then let's go!" the girl said_

"_Yeah, let's go."_

Flashback ends

It was a fun party. People celebrate their victory for defeating their enemy near their area. Natsu and Jane became best of friends. Time pass and it was already night, so Natsu decided to stay at the village. Then, Natsu bit farewell to Jane.

"Good night Jane, sweet dreams." Natsu said

"Good night to you too, Natsu." Jane said before he gave Natsu a good night kiss on the cheek. Natsu was completely amazed by that.

Natsu was getting ready to sleep until he picked up a sense, a sense of something bad. But he decided to shrug it off.

* * *

Natsu wakes up in the morning, only to find that the village was ravaged by their enemy. He wakes up and he watches the houses burning, the streets devastated, and the people massacred. The enemies were still there watching the ruined village, laughing at it. What makes him very angry was, one of the enemy was stomping over a girl figure. That was Jane, his best and only friend. And then something snapped.

"Oi…you..bastard." he said with a low voice, his hair covering his face.

"What's that?" asked one of them.

"Hey look, we missed that kid." said another.

"You, bastards." Natsu yelled which angered the group.

"You little-hey kill that boy!" the leader ordered.

The leader ordered his men to kill Natsu but, just before the group are going to kill Natsu, he is already in front of them, which surprise the shit out of them.

"H-hey this kid is fast!" said one of the group.

"Agility isn't enough, Pinky! We can still beat you!" said the leader.

"What do you call me?" he said in a menacing tone.

"Are you deaf or something, Pinky?" he said in a mocking tone.

Suddenly a fist strikes the leader into the air. He was flying for a good 10feet. When they looked at the cause, they see the same pink haired boy, with fire in his hands.

"Prepare to die, fucking bitches." Natsu said in a cold, killer voice. He sent chills to their spine with his look, the bloodlust look, the killer look.

"Light Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punches the group with his fiery fist. The group was sent flying. Natsu gives no time recovering and he get into stance for the next move.

"Dark Dragon's Vortex!" a vortex of darkness swallowed the group. Then, the group was sent back down to the earth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" a pillar of blazing inferno was striking them, leaving them to nothing but burnt bodies.

Then, Natsu approach the leader of the group (A/N : which is alive because Natsu sparred him). The leader was trying to run but, Natsu's Light String holds him in place. He then whispered to his ears.

"You see what happens to you men? Well that is going to happen to you to."

Suddenly, the man's body was covered with fire, burning him. When the fire dies down, there was nothing left from the man, even his ashes. Natsu then goes to Jane's dead body and screamed out loud.

"AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed. Tears were flowing down from his eyes.

He then brings her dead body to an opening in the forest. He dug a hole, with the size of her body. He laid her into the hole. He then covers the hole. He makes her gravestone from a stone slab. After all that, he gave some respect to the dead and left her grave.

"Goodbye, Jane, I love you." He said before he left the grave.

He then packed his things from his lodging and he left the devastated village. He was back on the streets to find a living. With no one else to company him, he set out to Magnolia.

* * *

After a week or two, Natsu reached Magnolia. He was hungry when he arrived. When he was walking down the street of Magnolia, he met an old man. He was wearing a white coat. He got white hair on the sides of his head and a white mustache.

When Natsu noticed that the old man was eating a cake, he approaches him. After that he snatches the old man's cake but not long after the old man was holding his hand.

"Let me go!" Natsu yelled

"No. Why are you doing this?" the old man asked.

"Well it's because I'm hungry!"

"Where are your parents, kid?"

"They left me alone."

After he said that, the old man sense a powerful magic contained inside the little kid. _"this magic…this is so powerful, but how?"_

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. Kid, what is your name?"

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragoryn."

"Then, Natsu, would you like to join my guild?"

"What's a guild?"

"A guild is like your family. We play together, we learn together, and we fight together."

Hearing this, Natsu perked his head and look at Makarov with determination.

"What's the name?"

"It's Fairy Tail."

"Can I really join your guild?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks, uh…Gramps."

"_Gramps?! Why that little-"_

"okay then, lead the way, Gramps!"

And with that Natsu and Makarov went off to the Fairy Tail Guilld Hall. There will be more adventures coming up and will Natsu opens up to other people? Tune in next time 'kay!

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys, it's Kevin and I want to thank you for waiting this chapter. I'm gonna decide the harem for Natsu and I want you guys to vote for the harem:**

**Erza**

**Mirajane**

**Kagura**

**Lisanna**

**Ultear**

**Please vote in the reviews, I'll be waiting. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT ME

* * *

Natsu who experienced intense loneliness, finally finds his friend but not until the incident happened. He was alone once again. One day, he met Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master, who invite's him to join Fairy Tail. Now he has arried in front of the guild building.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov said while grinning.

"Wow, quite a cool guild, Old man." Natsu said acknowledging

"_It's old man this time, huh? _Makarov sigh. "Let's get in, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go in."

It was, well…crowded. There, some of the people are eating, some are partying, and most are brawling. The fun never dies down. Plates flying, chairs flying, tables flying, and even people are flying. Natsu was stunned by the guild. Out of the blue, a flying chair whacked him.

"Ow! Hey, who the hell throw this chair at me?" Natsu said with a low voice. Suddenly, the fight kinda dies down when they saw a pink haired boy standing by the door.

"Who are you?" said a boy, the same age like him. He had a dark blue hair and, uh…he doesn't wear any clothes aside for his boxers.

"Alright, brats! I'm introducing our new member. His name is Natsu." Makarov said pointing at Natsu.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna." A white haired little girl said. "Let me introduce you to everybody!"

"That's my brother, Elfman" she point at a white haired kid, older than her.

"That's Mirajane, my sister, and that's Erza."( A/N : at this point the two were fighting as usual)

"That's Cana,Levy, Jet and Droy." She said.

"Hey, new kid, I'm Gray. What is your magic?" Gray, the earlier kid said. Natsu just stood there, quiet.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" Natsu still doesn't respond.

"Hey, Pinky!" Gray yelled before he punched him to the face. He got down with the punch.

"Hey, old man, this kid is just weak!" Gray said to Makarov

"Hey, Pinky, we don't need weak mages like you, so you better get out of here!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" a crimson haired girl screamed at her. "Don't say that!" Gray just scoffed.

Suddenly the atmosphere is changed. The atmosphere is filled with power just ready to burst. Suddenly, Natsu, who was lying at the ground, stood up with a dreadful aura.

"You…" Natsu said while pointing to Gray. "Do you want to…die perhaps?" Natsu said with a low, menacing tone, scaring anyone who hear it.

"You saying, you want a fight, Pinky?" Gray said in a mocking tone. "Bring it on!".

Suddenly a bare fist struck Gray in the face, making him flying across the guild. Everyone that was watching was amazed by the power that Natsu shows. Gray stood back up, only to be drilled by the fists once again. Gray who was sent flying again muttered something before he lose consciousness.

"_You…" _he soon passed out.

"Don't ever call me that again." Natsu said.

"Get him to the infirmary, ASAP!" the crimson hair girl from earlier said. He then turned to see Natsu.

"You, what are you doing!?" she glared to him.

"Can you hear even me!?" still no respond (A/N : nostalgic isn't it?)

"Okay, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get." She said while she Re-Quip her Sword. She dashed towards the pink haired boy.

"Hey, what happened?" a man said after getting out of Master's office.

"Oh, Gildartz. He's a new member. He's fighting Erza for some reason.

"_Hm…it's him. Do I really have to keep an eye on him?" thought Gildartz. "He looks weak though."_

Flashback

"_Gildartz! Come to my office!" called Master Makarov_

"_What is it?" asked Gildartz_

"_Just come!"_

_In the office_

"_So, what are you gonna talk about?" asked Gildartz_

"_You know the new kid right?" asked Makarov_

"_Hm…That pink haired kid, right."_

"_Yes."_

"_What's with him?"_

"_I want you to keep a eye on him."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it. I guess he'll surprise you"_

"_Yes Master."_

Gildartz watch the fight as Erza dash and slash the boy but none of them hit.

"_Not bad kid, let's see what you can do next" _Gildartz thought.

At the last hit, the sword cut the scarf that he was wearing. Natsu, however, was not so happy about it so. Finally, when he has an opening, he counter attacked her.

"Fire Dragon's Blazing Fist!" Natsu roared. He clenched his fist and punched her. She flew a few meters away. The punch cracked her armor. He wasn't stopping there.

"Dark Dragon's Blast!" he puts his hands in front of him and a black pillar shots out of his palms, leaving Erza lying flat on the floor. But Natsu wasn't finished yet.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" finally a large white ray shoots out his mouth, sending Erza out of the guild. After everyone rushes to her aid, and they found her badly injured. The guys brought her to the guild infirmary.

After the guys brought Erza to the infirmary, they stood and saw the new guild member. No one dared to get near him. Gildartz who's amazed, approach Natsu.

"Impressive, kid." Gildartz said.

"It's not that hard." Natsu said.

"Say, kid, do you want to get stronger?"

"Well, yeah."

"Come with me then boy"

"What is that for?"

"Just follow me."

"Fine, just quit ya naggin'"

"You brat."

* * *

Natsu then followed Gildartz outside. Gildartz then gets into a fighting stance.

"Okay, boy, when you fought Erza, you looks strong you know." Gildartz said.

"So, what are you suggesting?" asked Natsu sarcastically.

"How about you and me sparred? I want to see your strength."

"Well, if you say so. Prepare yourself!"

Natsu charged forward and struck Gildartz with his fist. Gildartz barely managed to dodge his attack. _"Wow, Master's right. He is quite a fighter."_ Gildartz then tackles him to the ground. He fell. _"Heh, this old guy's kinda good."_

"You're quite strong. No one has ever tackled me but my Masters." Natsu said acknowledging.

"You're quite strong yourself. So who are your Master?" Gildartz said.

"They are dragons. 3 to be exact."

"Oh, yeah Master told me about it."

"They already left, though."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I know you and Gramps are strong so, I want you to train me so I can get stronger."

"And then?"

"I will find them when I'm stronger."

"I like you kid, so I'll be your trainer."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Natsu."

"I'm Gildartz. So, let's go to the guild hall 'kay."

"Okay, uhm…pops."

"You brat! Calling me pops, I'm not that old!"

"Yeah, sure."

And with that Gildartz and Natsu goes back to the guild. Everyone then welcomes the both of them. Then, the guild celebrates Natsu joining the guild by throwing a party all night long, until they collapse. _"Hmm…maybe this guild ain't so bad after all." _Natsu thought, while the night continues.

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys, Kevin here and I'm so fuckin' sorry for not posting a new chapter in ages. It's all because of school and some part of me are lazy but I can finally finish this one. There wont be any romance part in the story...yet, but maybe in chapter 4 or 5 there will be. First It'll be Mira and Erza and Lisanna maybe. So, wait for my next one 'kay! And if you guys have any suggestions on future plots, put it in the reviews. Ciaó!**


End file.
